Flat panel displays and monitors, such as plasma and LCD televisions, are an increasingly popular substitute for projection televisions and “tube” televisions. A mount apparatus can be used to secure the flat panel display to an elevated position on a wall. The clarity and resolution of flat panel displays, especially LCD televisions, are best from a position directly in front of the display. As a result, most consumers use existing mounts to secure the flat panel display in the middle of the wall. For example, the existing mount includes a large plate that is secured to the wall in front of a couch to minimize any offset viewing angle. This mounting convention can be found in a number of retail and commercial usages, for example bars, where multiple flat panel displays are mounted across the wall opposite the bar to allow for patron viewing. The display image is often too dark or not visible at all if viewed from a significant angle. Thus, it is quite uncommon to find a flat panel display mounted to a corner of the wall.
Conventional mounts necessitate installation to an intermediate portion of the support wall, i.e. a distance from the corners, because conventional mount designs include large components, such as plate(s), that create clearance issues and preclude installation within the close confines of a corner. However, before a flat screen display is mounted to the wall, at least one stud, and typically a plurality of studs, must be located. Because flat screen displays tend to be heavy, they must be mounted to a stud behind the wall for proper support. Any conventional mounts that are adaptable for corner installation suffer from a number of limitations, including bulky, complicated or poorly functioning adaptor kits and/or hardware that dramatically limit the functionality and effectiveness of the mount, and which preclude installation deep within a corner region.
The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.